You Were My First
by GrimTheBanette
Summary: Loki is a teenage, shiny zoroark morph who happens to be gay. When he arrives at his new school, he meets Jace, an Absol from an unwanted past. When trouble brews for Loki, will he and Jace be pushed together? Or will society and secrets tear them apart? Rated for language, abuse, and possible lemons. Male x Male pokemorph pairing.
1. Chapter 1: The new kid

**I'm...not sure where this came from... Oh well. Warning: contains a yaoi couple. Deal with it. Loki is 17, Jace is 18. Enjoy.**

* * *

Loki stood nervously, gazing up at the imposing gates of Night Gate High. This would be his third high school this year. He prayed to Arceus there wouldn't be reason to move again. Loki, you see, was gay. This fact did not bother him or his family in the slightest. In fact, he was proud of who he was. No, the problem lay with his peers. Verbal and physical abuse from teachers and students had driven the shiny Zoroark and his family in and out of several schools, and he didn't want to go through that again. Adjusting his grip on his satchel, the young male took a deep breath and walked inside. Many other dark types wandered the hall. As one might guess, Night Gate was a dark type exclusive school. This eased Loki's tension somewhat, but he was still visibly on edge.

Loki had already decided to pretend he was 'straight', but he found this difficult as rather attractive males surrounded him. He noticed a few Mightyena, a pair of Houndoom, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the Umbreon down the hall. The poor boy was forced to fight back his growing excitement and clear his head. As such, he directed his gaze to the floor and hurried to his assigned locker. As Loki was putting away the things he didn't need, he heard the locker next to his open. Taking a risk, he peeked at the other morph. His jaw dropped.

Standing next to Loki, dressed in a black t-shirt and tight jeans, was an Absol. The other male's bangs were longer than normal, draped over one eye, and he hummed softly to whatever song was playing in his headphones. Loki caught himself staring and quickly turned back to his own locker, grabbing his schedule and hurrying off toward his first period. He gulped; first period was math. Math was the bane of his existence. The teachers always hated him, and he often wound up clowning around. He sighed; this would be an interesting day.

* * *

Loki sat at the back of the room, tapping a claw on the desk nervously as he waited for class to begin. He heard the door open and looked up. He became even more nervous when the Absol from earlier stepped in and sat in beside him. Loki did all he could to calm down. He couldn't blow it on his first day. "Hey, who're you?" Loki jumped and a pleasant tingle went down his spine at the silk like voice. He turned to Absol and swallowed. "I-I'm Loki…" He replied shyly.

The Absol nodded with a friendly smile. "Names Jace. It's nice to see a new face around here for once." Loki nodded, not trusting his voice, and returned to his nervous tapping. Jace chuckled. '_This kid won't last a week like that,'_ he thought quietly, '_I'll just have to keep an eye on him I guess.'_

Loki looked up as the door opened again. An older looking Mightyena had come in, and was writing calmly on the board. Loki was a bit relieved to see the teacher had arrived. Pretty soon, the rest of the class arrived. After the bell rang, the teacher turned and called Loki up to the front. "Class, I'd like to introduce our new student. This is Lucas Belmont. Lucas, please tell us a bit about yourself."

Loki nodded quietly to the teacher and cleared his throat. "Well, first off you can call me Loki, everyone does. I'm originally from Central city, but we've moved around a lot recently. I, uh, hope we can get along….." The teacher smiled and Loki returned to his seat. After that he sort of tuned everything else out. His other periods went by pretty much the same. Jace was in every one of them. Loki kept catching himself staring at the other boy. Unfortunately, a large Krookodile named Ponce had seen it too.

Loki was on his way to lunch when Ponce stepped in front of him, a pair of Bisharp behind him. The illusory fox took a step back, and the Bisharp promptly grabbed his arms. The large crocodile smirked as he approached. "Saw ya make them dreamy eyes at ol' Jace kid. I'm guessin' yer a little fag who needs to be taught a lesson." With that, Ponce slugged the zoroark in the stomach. Hard. Loki wheezed, trying to catch his breath, but lost it again as another fist hit his gut. Another hit snapped his head to the side, pain exploding from his now busted snout.

Just as Ponce was about to take another swing, Loki heard a familiar voice. "Leave him alone Ponce, or I'll kick your ass." All four pokemon looked up, Loki with a bit of difficulty, To find Jace. The Krookodile sneered, and walked off with a low 'whatever' the Bisharp following. Loki crumpled into a heap on the floor, almost crying from the pain in his stomach. He was pretty sure Ponce had been hitting him with rock smash. He hoped there was no internal damage.

Jace kneeled beside the zoroark with a sigh. "You alright kid?" he asked quietly. In his pain, Loki just whimpered pathetically. The Absol helped the surprisingly light boy up, carrying him to the nurse. The Chansey rushed them to a room, quickly working on mending Loki's injuries. When she was done, she hurried off to call Loki's parents. Jace sat beside the fox with a sigh. He heard stirring and turned to see Loki gazing up at him. He was about to question it, but the zoroark quickly sat up and silenced the Absol with a deep, loving kiss.

Jace was stunned. He was being kissed for the first time. By a guy. His mind was screaming at him to pull away but…..he didn't want to. For some odd reason, he didn't want to push Loki away. Instead, he slowly melted into the kiss, returning it. Loki's tongue skillfully slipped into his mouth, brushing along his and slowly exploring the caver. When the fox was satisfied, he settled for running his tongue along Jace's. Slowly, the illusory fox pulled away, a thin strand of saliva linking them before breaking.

"Wh….what just happened?" Jace breathed out quietly. A cute little giggle resounded from Loki, who nuzzled his cheek gently before laying back down and drifting off. Jace slowly got up, his mind reeling from the kiss. He blushed softly as he realized he'd enjoyed it….. '_Maybe a little too much_' He thought, noticing the familiar tightness in his pants. He shrugged it off as best he could and went on with his day, soon hearing that a certain dark fox had been taken home by his parents.

* * *

**sooooo, Yea...what'd ya think? Let me know in a review. P.S. next chap for change of fate will be up asap, same for against the grain.**


	2. Chapter 2: Flowers and friends?

**Hey folks. I'm back with another chap. Enjoy X3**

* * *

Loki sighed as he opened his locker. It was nearly an hour before classes started, but he didn't want to run into Jace and risk an awkward situation. '_Why the hell did I have to fucking kiss him of all things_' the illusory fox berated himself. '_He's probably waiting to get me alone so he can beat the shit out of me like everyone else…._' It had been a week since the incident, Loki staying home in bed the whole time, and he was certain the Absol would kill him first chance he got.

The zoroark sighed again, holding his books to his chest as he slid down the wall into a sitting position. '_Then again….he didn't fight or push me away….'_ The fox smiled slightly at that thought. '_Maybe he….no, no…..it's just wishful thinking Loki. He was just surprised is all_.' He pulled himself up and looked at his watch. Still about 40 minutes until class. Loki slapped himself for getting here so early. '_The fuck am I gonna do alone for 40 minutes!?_' he thought in annoyance.

Slowly, Loki wandered around campus. He didn't have anywhere in particular in mind. Then again, he only really knew the routes to his own classes. He noticed a large greenhouse nearby and tilted his head. Walking in, Loki was surrounded by the intoxicating aroma of countless flowers in a myriad of colors. The boy was in awe as he walked around, a wide smile on his muzzle. He jumped when he heard someone clear their throat. Spinning around he was face-to-face with a young Sneasel girl.

"The greenhouse is for gardening club members only," She said, an annoyed tone in her voice, "so you can shove off and forget about anything you're planning."

"P-planning?" Loki asked nervously, genuinely confused. The sneasel's look softened slightly.

"You're not here to destroy the flowers for Ponce?" She asked. At the Krookodile's name Loki immediately cowered.

"P-ponce isn't h-here is he?" he whimpered out. The sneasel giggled, but trailed off as the pieces finally clicked together.

"Wait, you're that new kid, the one Ponce beat up last week….right?" Loki just nodded quietly. The sneasel huffed in annoyance. "That jerk, beating on others to get his laughs." Loki went to say something, but was cut off. "And you! You need to learn to defend yourself! You shouldn't depend on others to fight your battles for you!"

Loki winced. "H-hey, I'm no fighter. I'm a pacifist." He looked down, "Besides, he was using a fighting type move." The sneasel looked down.

"I-I'm sorry….I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Can't say I've ever heard of a dark type being a pacifist, but to each his own right?" Loki nodded in agreement. Then smiled.

"Say….where can I join the gardening club?" He asked cheerfully. The sneasel's eyes widened.

"You want to join?" she asked, "But…there are so few people interested…and none of them are guys." Loki shrugged, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I…like gardening….. it, um, helps me relax…relieves the stress ya know?" The girl nodded, smiling. She took his hand and led him over to a small clipboard.

"Just sign your name here, and we'll explain everything. Just come in every afternoon to help out with the plants okay?" Loki nodded and the sneasel smiled. "You know… you're kind of cute." She giggled out. Loki sweatdropped. '_I already blew it, so I may as well tell her…_'

"Sorry to tell you, but..um.. I'm kind of…gay." He muttered out. The girl's eyes widened, then she grinned wider.

"Then that means I can talk to you about cute boys without it being awkward!" she cheered. Loki laughed as well and smiled.

"I think we'll be great friends," He said smiling and holding out his hand, "I'm Lucas, but you can call me Loki." The girl took his hand with a smile.

"I agree Loki. I'm Luna." She said cheerfully. Just then the bell rang for first period. "SHIT!" the duo cried in unison as they took off to their respective classes.

* * *

During class, Loki avoided looking at Jace. He even ignored anything the Absol said, not wanting to risk talking. When first period finished, Loki bolted from class, racing to his locker and praying that he could get away before Jace got there. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky. 'Arceus you evil bitch.' He mentally cursed as Jace pinned him against the lockers. The hallway was already empty, and the poor zoroark was terrified.

"Why did you kiss me?" Jace asked flatly. Loki shuddered, a faint whimper escaping him. "Talk Loki, or I'll break your snout."

"I….I…." he stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse. Jace pulled up his fist, and Loki panicked. "I'M GAY AND HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" he shouted in terror, looking away from the absol's raised fist. Jace's mind went completely blank at that outburst. He'd figured the boy was gay, but having a crush on HIM of all people? Jace let go of Loki and lowered his fist.

"You….have a crush..on me?" The zoroark nodded slowly, and jace felt his heart racing. He didn't know if it was the heat of the moment or something more, but he soon found himself holding the fox against the wall, their lips locked in a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

**D'awww they so cute :3 well anyway, that's it for chapter two. What insanity will follow? Review with your thoughts, I love hearing from you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sylva

**Hello dear readers. Before we start, I'd like to thank Benmor for submitting his OC Sylva. Hope I represented him to your satisfaction :3**

* * *

Loki had been in a wonderful mood all day. After that wonderful kiss, he felt like he was walking on air. Sure, Jace had said he needed time to sort things out and decide if he really was interested, but Loki had always thought of himself as an optimist. As he walked, he noticed an odd looking umbreon in the hall. He wasn't really muscular, but did have an athletic build. 'On the track team maybe?' the zoroark thought. 'If not, he looks like he'd fit in there easily.' As Loki studied him, the other boy's features began to come together.

He was a shiny, that was a no brainer, but he had rings with flames wreathing them, just barely visible to the illusory fox. His fur was sleek, and Loki wanted so badly to run his claws through the soft, raven colored coat. But what drew Loki's attention the most were his eyes. Bright, electric blue pools that the zoroark couldn't help but gaze into. 'Oh Arceus…. Jace, you better hurry with that answer' the zoroark thought with a pleasant shudder.

As he gazed into the other's eyes, Loki noticed a deep grief reflected in those blue pools. The zoroark noticed that the boy was alone, and made an immediate decision. He slowly approached, the umbreon glancing up at him with a mask of indifference.

"You look like you could use someone to talk to." Loki said cheerfully, leaning on the wall beside the smaller fox. The boy just turned his head, seeming to suddenly find the floor fascinating. Loki's smile faltered a bit, but he continued. "I'm Lucas…. Who're you?"

"Sylva…" The boy muttered quietly in response. Loki smiled and set a hand on Sylva's shoulder. The umbreon visibly flinched at the contact, but relaxed when he looked to the zoroark.

"hey… if you need a friend, I'm more than happy to be there for you." Loki said, every ounce of sincerity he could muster present in his tone. The umbreon relaxed and smiled weakly.

"Thanks….." Sylva said quietly. Loki nodded, then pulled the umbreon into an unexpected hug. Sylva couldn't help but notice that the zoroark smelled like flowers, with a soft smell of oran berries underneath. The scent was soothing somehow, and put the boy at ease. 'Why is he being so nice to me? Does… does he actually care?' Sylva thought quietly, unable to stop the soft purr in his throat. Loki chuckled, letting go of the smaller male.

"So….why do you look like that, and why do you seem so sad?" Loki asked quietly. Sylva sighed, preparing for the insults. 'Guess it was bound to happen' He thought bitterly.

"Well….. about my looks, I'm part quilava on my mom's side….. and as to my current state… my family wants nothing to do with me ever since I admitted I was gay." Loki's heart started beating faster.

"You're gay?" he asked, just barely containing himself. Sylva simply nodded, not wanting to look up at the zoroark for fear of what he might see. Loki hugged him again with sigh of relief. "Oh thank Arceus!" he exclaimed. Sylva could only stare at him with disbelief. 'Wh-what on earth?' he thought in surprise. Loki noticed his look and chuckled. "Sylva, I'm gay. There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about." The zoroark said with a smile. Sylva couldn't help but feel his heart flutter. 'He…. He's serious! Then maybe….. maybe I have a chance at a relationship!' the umbreon thought excitedly. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, the umbreon took the initiative and pressed his lips to the illusory fox's.

Loki's eyes widened at the umbreon's sudden boldness. It was appreciated though, and the zoroark quickly returned the kiss. He moaned softly as Sylva's tongue entered his mouth. The umbreon wasn't sure about the future…. But he just had to take the opportunity presented. 'I'll take it slow… get to know him better after this…..Arceus, I can't believe he's actually kissing back!' the umbreon thought. His eyes closing slowly, he slid his tongue along Loki's, feeling the zoroark's arms wrap around his back. Sylva responded in kind, wrapping his arms around the fox's neck, twining his fingers in the thick purple mane. Both of them purred softly, relishing how soft the other's fur was. This felt like a dream for both, and neither one wanted it to end.

Alas, the need for oxygen overpowered their passion, and the two broke apart panting after a minute or two. A strand of saliva connected them briefly, snapping as Sylva licked his lips. Grinning, Loki darted in for a quick peck on the lips before taking Sylva's hand.

"We should get to lunch." The zoroark said with a smile.

"Yea…." Sylva muttered dreamily. Loki chuckled, giving the umbreon a playful swat on the ass to wake him up. The umbreon yipped, blushing as he gazed at Loki. The zoroark simply winked and led his new friend, and potential boyfriend, to the lunchroom.

Lunch went well enough. The food was inedible, there was constant yelling, food sailed overhead, and ponce was stuffing a scraggy into a trash can. Yep, just another day at Night Gate High. Loki and Sylva sat in a back corner during lunch, chatting and making out every now and then. Loki was surprised to find that Sylva's family was wealthy, and Sylva was surprised to discover how carefree the zoroark's life was at home. Throughout lunch, however, both had the strange feeling of being watched. As the duo tossed their trash and left, they shrugged it off with a laugh.

Meanwhile, back in the lunchroom, Jace glared at the door. 'Oh no, No fucking way is that runt gonna pull MY zoroark away!' he thought in irritation.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that :D and Benmor, tell me if I got Sylva right or not. See ya next time ^-^


End file.
